


New Names

by MenodorasMoon



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots uwu [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Dark Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Janus is Dad, Light Angst, Patton is also Dad, Remus and Virgil are basically brothers, Roman still mad, also sorta, based on a text from my friend, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenodorasMoon/pseuds/MenodorasMoon
Summary: **SPOILERS FOR SELFISHNESS V. SELFLESSNESS REDUX**Janus wasn't always called Janus.Virgil wasn't always called Virgil.Based on a text from my friend that said "or, even angstier, virgil had known..... a different name" and my subsequent response "WHAT IF VIRGE HAD A DIFFERENT NAME TOO"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots uwu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757683
Comments: 4
Kudos: 254





	New Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisisjustmarvel_ous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisjustmarvel_ous/gifts).



> I wrote this instead of working on my other fic oops-
> 
> No, but I've had major writer's block recently and this helped so here's some minor angst with the dark sides. Also, I hc that before Virge left he and Remus were like brothers.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :3

Virgil and Janus had been arguing in the middle of the mind palace for twenty minutes. Thomas had just finished filming the new episode and Virgil had wanted to know what happened when Janus made a poorly timed comment. Virgil had blown up, though the other sides didn’t know why.

Fifteen minutes into the argument, Roman disappeared into the Imagination, Logan gave up on trying to stop the two, Remus was eating popcorn, and Patton was still trying to calm them down. Neither heard any of Patton’s attempts.

At twenty minutes, Logan began retreating to his room when Virgil suddenly cut Janus off with a scream.

“Why are you like this Eth-” Virgil covered his mouth suddenly, though clearly not by Janus’s power. 

It was silent for almost a minute before Patton spoke up, “What were you about to say kiddo?”

Virgil kept his gaze firmly on the floor, Janus still looking at the anxious side, though much softer now.

Quietly, almost a whisper, Janus corrected, “It’s Janus now.”

“You changed your name,” Virgil quietly noted after a moment, still staring at the floor.

“So did you.” Janus hesitantly stepped closer.

Patton and Logan, who had stopped when Virgil yelled, watched silently as the two seemed to share a quiet moment. Remus watched on with a suddenly much sadder gaze.

“I’m sorry,” Janus murmured after a moment, “I probably should have told you at the same time I did Remus but you were already so far out of our reach and I was afraid you would just push us away again. Push _me_ away again.”

Virgil sighed, “No, I shouldn’t have gotten so mad at you in the first place. All of this over what, in hindsight, was probably a big misunderstanding. It’s kind of ridiculous when you think about it.”

Virgil finally looked up with a small smile. Janus smiled back.

“Does this mean I get my little brother back?” Remus suddenly exclaims, jumping up to tackle hug Janus before looking expectantly at Virgil.

Virgil chuckled, opening his arms for a hug. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Remus’s smile somehow managed to get wider as he dragged Virgil into the hug with Janus. 

“What is going on?” Patton loudly whispered to Logan just as Roman entered the room.

“What on earth happened while I was out?” Roman loudly exclaimed as Virgil pulled himself out of the hug.

Remus bounced away from Janus to stand in front of Roman, rambling incoherently about Virgil and Janus finally making up.

Roman looked exasperatedly at Virgil. “I thought you of all people would be on my side. What happened to him being evil?”

Virgil looked conflicted, glancing between Janus, Patton, and Roman. “Did something happen between you two?”

Roman didn’t answer, storming away to his room.

Virgil, now significantly more panicked, looked from Patton to Janus, asking, “Did I do something wrong?”

Both paternal figures hurried to comfort him, reassuring Virgil that Roman just needed some time to get used to Janus. Virgil just nodded, the words seeming to go in one ear and out the other.

“I just don’t want him to be mad at me. I may not act like it but princey is my _friend_ ,” Virgil admitted.

Patton reassured, “He’s mad at everyone right now. He’ll come around.”

Virgil nodded again, glancing in the direction Roman had gone.

Logan finally speaks up, “Am I the only one curious as to what they were talking about earlier? The changing their names thing?”

“Nope!” Remus exclaimed, popping the p at the end.

“Well, you would already know what they're talking about,” Logan countered.

Remus shrugged, already bored of the conversation.

“Well of course I’m curious,” Patton confessed, “but that’s for them to decide if they want to share or not.”

“I’d rather not,” Virgil offered immediately.

“Oh I’d _love_ to share my very personal memories,” Janus added.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Logan stated, turning to go back to his room.

As he left, it went silent once more other than Remus’s loud footsteps as he wandered the room. 

Virgil took a deep breath. “I think I’m gonna go back to my room. I can only handle so much in one day.”

Janus and Patton bid him farewell, both telling him to take care of himself in their own ways. Remus simply called for him not to be too emo before deciding to try to climb up the wall.

Virgil smiled, waving as he walked away.


End file.
